The Price of Fame
"The Price of Fame" is the fourth chapter of The Last Son, Book Three: Changes. Plot Quotes Old man: It's things like this that makes me want to take an axe to all the schmucks saying that the League's bad news. Take guys like those F.O.H. skin-head punks; I mean, Superman and the League look out for everyone, you know? How are they a threat? And then take the guys in our government, the ones that say the League operating 'independently' undermines their authority! Well, maybe if those pencil-pushers could pull their heads outta their asses, they'd see that the League's doing what they outta do! I mean, this is the stuff that Cap and the Avengers should be doing! Well, I''' say '''down with skin-headed racist punks and bureaucrats! Long live the League..! ---- Chloe Sullivan: Nice to see you, too, Luthor. Good to see you've given up tossing whoopee cushions on people's chairs. Lex Luthor: Please. Those kinds of pranks are immature and stupid. I use joy-buzzers, these days. ---- Kraven: (pointing at Superman) We will do battle, Kryptonian. Here. Now. Face the Hunter if you dare. Flash: Hey, Web-Head, is this clown serious? Spider-Man: Afraid so, Speedy. ---- (Superman and Logan are reflecting on a mob of new reporters and fans outside the Institute) Superman: This is getting ridiculous. Logan: No kidding. Damn near got mauled trying to get in through the gates after my bike-ride. I don't know which is worse: anti-mutant protesters or those animals. Superman: At this rate, we'll need a publicist, or something… Logan: Like that 'Tom Petersen' guy? He's been calling here non-stop since this morning, offering you and yer pals movie contracts, product licensing, TV show deals… Superman: (thinking) Okay, now this is just getting dumb; I mean, a TV show? Us? ---- Lex Luthor: (thinking) Hey, no offence to Smallville or his team, Jean, but I get probably over a thousand death-threats a week; they probably just picked up one of those. ---- Clark: On the plus side, if this is just a prank call, you won't have to explain your disappearance to that girlfriend of yours – Veronica. Bruce: (radio) Veronica and I called it quits, two months ago. Clark: Oh. I'm…sorry to hear that. Bruce: (radio) Don't be; I was expecting it. There's no room for a social life in this business. Clark: Ali and I manage. Bruce: (radio) I've noticed that; you've been able to keep the fact that Miss Blaire's mysterious 'Kal' is from 'out-of-town,' a secret, but what happens when someone catches on? What happens when someone like Fisk realizes that the Man of Steel has a blond-haired Achilles' tendon? (Clark is silent) Bruce: (radio) I'll notify you if I find anything. ---- Spider-Man: Of all the parties these guys had to crash, they pick the one with the gi-normous battle-suit. Continuity *First appearances of John Corben and the Sinister Six (Doctor Octopus, Shocker, Scorpion, Mysterio, Rhino, and Kraven the Hunter) *John Corben would become Metallo in "Tangled Webs" Background information *This story adapts from the Superman: The Animated Series episode "The Last Son of Krypton" Category:Last Son, Book Three chapters